


Little Things

by ShallowSeas



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is so in love, Breakfast in Bed, Cute, Episode: s02e20 Beside Still Water, Fluff, Love, M/M, Magnus deserves the world, Malec, One Shot, POV Alec Lightwood, Pain, Romance, alec can't cook, alec gives magnus breakfast in bed, alec is beating himself up over things, sorry about the pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 22:04:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11883747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShallowSeas/pseuds/ShallowSeas
Summary: ~Takes place about a week after episode 20.~"I love it, Alexander." He watched as Magnus took a drink of his coffee. "And I love you."Alec could feel the tightness in his chest, and the smile creeping up on his face, the same as every time Magnus said the words. It didn't matter how many times he said them, he would never get tired of it, and it would never be enough. He wanted to hear Magnus say those words, and say them back to him, every day for the rest of his life."I love you too, Magnus."





	Little Things

Alec was in the kitchen of Magnus' loft, finishing up cooking breakfast, trying his best to be as quiet as he could be. He was trying extremely hard not to wake up Magnus, which wasn't exactly easy, he was a light sleeper. Alec had gotten up early, wanting to surprise Magnus with breakfast in bed. He wasn't normally one to cook, especially since with everything going on, he never really had the time to. But he wanted to do something special for Magnus. He wanted to do a lot more for him than just breakfast, but he figured this was a good start.

  
It had been about a week since they had gotten back together, and Alec had been staying here since. He didn't technically live here, but it felt more like home than the institute ever had. As long as he was with Magnus, anywhere felt like home. There was just something about him that Alec couldn't explain, but he had never felt more comfortable around anyone, more at ease.

  
Once the coffee finished brewing, Alec got a tray out and started organizing all the food on it. He cleaned off the stove and put all the dishes in the sink before heading into the bedroom. Magnus was constantly reminding him he didn't need to, because _'I have magic for that.'_ but he liked doing nice things for Magnus, even if it was just something little. Once everything was put away, he grabbed the tray and started heading into the room.

  
Alec stepped quietly into the bedroom, holding a tray with fresh fruits, waffles, bacon and coffee. Alec stopped at the sight of Magnus sleeping and couldn't help but smile. For a moment, he didn't move. He just stood in the doorway, watching the sunlight creeping in through the curtains, dancing across the rise and fall of Magnus' naked chest. He was so beautiful, everything about him was breath-taking. Alec could watch him for hours. He had never felt this way about anyone, before. There was a time when he had thought he was in love with Jace, but it had felt nothing like this. After Magnus came along, it didn't take long for Alec to realize how wrong he was. This was the kind of love that Alec knew could destroy him. But he trusted Magnus, more than anyone, or anything.

  
Alec had no idea how he had gotten so lucky, especially after everything that's happened. He remembered what happened with Valentine, not that long ago. Alec closed his eyes at the memory and took a deep breath. He felt awful. If he had just listened to Magnus, just trusted his gut, he could have saved him so much pain. Instead, he watched him be tortured, hell, he was going to help them execute him.

  
He opened his eyes and took a shuddering breath. He never would've been able to live with himself if he had let that happen. Magnus had long since forgiven him, he never even really blamed him, but Alec was having a hard time forgiving himself. How could he? Every time he closed his eyes he saw Magnus, in Valentine's body, begging him to just listen and every time, Alec hurt him.

  
After that, Alec had let Magnus down, again. He had known about the soul sword, and he had no intention on telling Magnus. At the time, he had kept telling himself that he had a good reason and that he was in the right, but deep down he knew he was wrong. He had been so wrong, and the only true reason he had for not telling Magnus the truth was that he was terrified he'd choose his own people over him. He told Magnus he didn't want him to make him choose between him and the downworld, but they had a right to know.

  
At the end of the day, all Alec had done was give Magnus yet another reason not to trust Shadowhunters. He kept saying that he was different, that not all Shadowhunter's hated Downworlder's, or treated them as lessers, but how can that be the truth when he had done the same thing that everyone else had been doing for years? He had kept promising change, but showing no results.

  
His words kept ringing through his head _'I told you things I've never told anyone, and you looked me straight in the eye and lied.'_ At the time, Alec had told him that he didn't. But hadn't he? Omission was just as bad as a lie, and Alec couldn't forget the look on Magnus' face when he had found out. Alec had broken his heart, and he had forced Magnus to choose between him and his own people.

  
But that was going to change. Magnus had forgiven him, he had taken him back, and Alec was going to do everything in his power to keep it that way. He loved Magnus, more than anything, and he never wanted to let him down like that again. He knew he wouldn't be able to make it up to him overnight, but he didn't care how long it took. He wanted to give Magnus the world, because he deserved nothing less.

  
"What is that delicious smell?" Magnus asked sleepily, breaking Alec out of his thoughts, but not moving from his place in the bed.

  
"I made you breakfast." Alec told him, without actually answering his question, he started bringing himself back down to reality and stepped closer to the bed. He watched as Magnus rolled over and faced him.

  
"You're.. You're bringing me breakfast, in bed?" Magnus asked, sitting up and giving Alec that look he had seen far too many times.

  
"Is that a problem?" Alec asked, sitting on the other side of the bed and placing the tray between them, careful not to spill the coffee.

  
"It's just.. No one's ever done that for me before."

  
Alec felt that familiar surge of anger bubbling at the surface again. Any time he tried to do something nice for Magnus, it was like he had no idea how to take it. It always broke Alec's heart. He had lived for so long, how had no one loved him like this before? How was it that no one had given him everything he ever wanted? Looking at Magnus, he couldn't believe there was a single person on the planet who wouldn't love him with everything they had.

  
"They don't know what they're missing." Alec told him, attempting to collect himself again, and holding out a piece of bacon for Magnus to take.

  
"You never stop surprising me, Alexander." Magnus told him, taking a bite of the bacon. "Mmm."

  
"Sorry, is it awful? I don't usually cook. It's bad isn't it? You don't have to eat it if you don't want to. I won't make you eat something that's awful just because I made it. You know what? I can take you out for breakfast, that way it's not awful-"

  
_"Alexander."_ Magnus cut him off, and Alec realized he must have been rambling again. "Relax. It's delicious. No restaurant could compare." He finished, leaning forward and kissing Alec's cheek.

  
Alec could feel himself starting to blush and couldn't help but smile. "I'm glad you like it." He watched as Magnus tried the waffles.

  
"I love it, Alexander." He watched as Magnus took a drink of his coffee. "And I love you."

  
Alec could feel the tightness in his chest, and the smile creeping up on his face, the same as every time Magnus said the words. It didn't matter how many times he said them, he would never get tired of it, and it would never be enough. He wanted to hear Magnus say those words, and say them back to him, every day for the rest of his life.

  
"I love you too, Magnus."

  
Magnus brought his hand to the back of Alec's neck and pulled him in for a small kiss.

  
"Thank you, for this." He told Alec, when they finally pulled apart.

  
"It's not a problem." Alec told him, honestly.

  
It wasn't even close to a problem. The look on Magnus' face was more than worth the time it took him to cook some waffles and bacon. Alec couldn't believe that something so small could mean so much to someone who had lived for so long. It amazed Alec that he could still surprise someone who had lived through so much. As much as Alec hated that no one had ever done this for him, he was grateful he was able to be the first. He loved that he could make Magnus so happy, and he never wanted to stop.

  
"But, I won't lie. My waffles are definitely better." Magnus told him, matter-of-factly, taking another bite.

  
Alec laughed and tried a bite for himself, now slightly determined to defend his cooking.

  
"... Okay, your's are much better." Alec agreed, laughing again. "I'm actually kind of surprised you're still eating this." Alec continued, realizing his waffles were definitely a little chewy. "These are.. not good."

  
Now Magnus was laughing again. "They're.. not great. But they're not bad! Plus, you made them, which makes them even better." Magnus smiled at him and took another bite. God, Alec loved that smile.

  
"Well, at least there's fruit, and even I can't ruin that." They laughed together again, and Alec practically melted at the sound of Magnus' laugh. He sounded so light-hearted and so carefree. Alec realized he wanted to do this a lot more often. But first, he'd need to learn how to cook better.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a little shaky. I've never written Malec before, but I really wanted to give it a try. Please feel free to comment and tell me what you think, or give some suggestions. Thanks! I hope you like it. :)


End file.
